Sound Sleeper
by zat-writes
Summary: Garmadon finds Gahrann's body and accidentally wakes him. Based off a headcanon. Oneshot. Dreamlordshipping(Garmadon/Gahrann the dreamer)


"Don't seek out my body," Gahrann had warned Garmadon when telling him the tale of how he became the king of the dream realm.

According to the tale, Gahrann had once been a man who fell asleep in a magic cave. He was given the opportunity to become the king of dreams, though his body remained sleeping for an eternity.

"You must not wake me," he repeated throughout his tale. The dreamer was usually never this cautious when talking to Garmadon.

Of course Garmadon did not listen to Gahrann's warnings. The very next morning, he sought out the king of dreams body. Just as Gahrann had told him, Garmadon found the cave near where the Hanja river met the Blackwood Forrest. Inside was dark and damp. The only light was from the flashlight Garmadon held.

Deep inside, Gahrann's body was found on a bed of stone. Garmadon was surprised by what he saw. With wide eyes and a dropped jaw, he took in the appearance of his friend.

Gahrann's body was nothing but skin and bones. He Looked more like a skeleton than a man. Gahrann had little to no muscle mass and his skin was nearly void of pigment. Ragged clothes hung loosely from his scrawny frame. He had long, tangled hair that had turned white covering parts of his wrinkled face.

If it were not the soft breathing, Garmadon would be certain that Gahrann was dead. It was pitiful to see his fearsome friend in such a sorry state. He knew now why he was told not to look for Gahrann's body.

With hesitation, Garmadon reached over and touched Gahrann's face with the back of his hand. His skin was cold. Upon feeling the touch, Gahrann stirred. Pulling his hand away, Garmadon frowned and watched at the sleeping man turn his head to face the other way.

"What kind of life is this," Garmadon murmured, stroking the other's unkempt hair. He paused to attempt to swallow a lump in his throat. "Sure, you rule of the dream realm, but your body... you look like a corpse."

Again, Gahrann stirred in his eternal sleep. With fear that he might wake his friend, Garmadon turned to leave. He had seen enough. It was time for him to leave.

Before he left, Garmadon turned back and took hold of the other's cold, boney hand. Then he leaned down and kissed the sleeping man's cheek.

"I love you, Gahrann," Garmadon whispered softly. He pecked Gahrann's cheek again. "I'll see you in my dreams."

Then Garmadon let go of Gahrann's hand and turned it leave again. When his back was turned, he heard a small whimper. Looking back, he saw Gahrann stirring. Garmadon's heart nearly stopped when he saw Gahrann's eyes opening.

"Shit," Garmadon gasped, turning back to Gahrann. He panicked as he watched Gahrann wake. "Please go back to sleep. Please."

"Ga-Garmadon," whimpered a soft, hoarse voice. Gahrann's breathing became uneven and forced. "I-I told you not to wake me."

"I-I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," Garmadon said. "I can help you get back to sleep."

Gahrann shook his head and tried to sit up but found that moving caused him great pain. Tears began welling in his eyes. His body ached and trembled.

"Everything hurts," Gahrann whined. He weakly reached for Garmadon, grabbing him by his arm. "I-I'm so weak... I'm-I'm... cold."

"Shhh... It's okay... I'll get you to sleep again, I promise," Garmadon murmured. He reached down and gently pet Gahrann's hair. He took and held the other's hand with his free one. "Just close your eyes and try to relax."

Gahrann nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He took shallow breaths as he tried to calm down. From the looks of it, he was not going to be sleeping any time soon.

Carefully, Garmadon sat down on the edge of the stone bed. He hummed a sweet tune as he joined the living skeleton on the stone. Moving slowly, the Darklord readjusted Gahrann's position so that he could hold him.

Gahrann trembled in Garmadon's arms. He clung to Garmadon, enjoying the warmth he felt. Garmadon was saddened by how cold and sore Gahrann was. The poor guy was miserable and it was all Garmadon's fault.

Feeling bad, Garmadon gently kissed his friend's cheek and forehead over and over. Garmadon's cheeks grew hotter when he felt Gahrann kissing him right back.

Garmadon smiled and held the other a little tighter. "I'll stay with you until you're asleep," the Darklord whispered sweetly. "Then I'm going bring you a blanket."

"I'll be sure to plan the sweetest dreams for you," Gahrann murmured with a tremble in his voice. "Never wake me again."

"I won't, I promise you," Garmadon said, stroking Gahrann's hair.

For a long time, Garmadon held Gahrann. It took awhile, but Gahrann managed to get back to sleep. After carefully slipping away, Garmadon left the cave. Like he promised, he returned with a blanket as well as a pillow.

That night, he apologized to Gahrann over and over in his dream.


End file.
